


Students in the Study

by AndiiErestor



Series: Thread Fics [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M, hints at a relationship, you choose what to make of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: Elladan wonders if he can pull from his brother the reason for his late-night studying with their father's chief councilor.Based on a roleplay thread.





	Students in the Study

**Author's Note:**

> Retelling of a thread with [twinstarsofimladris](twinstarsofimladris.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

Elladan laughed a bit, “None of you are going to be able to get Elrohir to come clean about what he and Erestor study privately. He will not even share that secret with me.”

Elrohir rolled his eyes, “Why does it matter? Perhaps I am lacking in my histories and require a bit of extra help.”

“Is there any harm in your brother seeking to further his education, Elladan?” Erestor chuckled, “I do not recall you having such a passion for learning anything of scholarly interest. Perhaps it is simply that I enjoy having a willing student?”

Ellladan laughed and shook his head, “There is nothing wrong with it at all master Erestor. I myself find great joy in picking up new studies and languages. And yet I cannot remember a time when you requested my presence in your study night after night to… Check on my schooling.”

Elrohir looked a little uncomfortable with the turn in the conversation, but said nothing. These rumors were spreading quickly and he had no way of knowing how Erestor wished to deal with such talk.

Erestor gasped in mock surprise, “Elladan! I had no idea you sought such knowledge. I am shocked that you did not seek me out immediately.” He made to pull his schedule from his desk drawer with one hand and took a quill with the other, “So tell me now, young lord Elladan. Would Tuesdays after dinner work for you, or would you prefer Saturdays, bright and early at 7 o’clock sharp?” He chuckled with a smile thrown in Elrohir’s direction.

Elladan lightly shook his head at both Erestor and Elrohir and tsked his tongue softly, “Go on and keep your secrets then. I will find out in the end. I always find the answer to the questions worth asking.” He glanced to the councilor’s schedule with a light smile, “It is not me who requires further schooling. I was the twin who made study and practice of the greater importance.” He shot Elrohir a playful look, “It was why I was named first heir, is it not?”

Elrohir smiled cheekily and nodded his head, “You always were too serious, muindor. Let this go. It is nothing for you to concern yourself over. I assure you the answer to the question is far more boring than you might hope.” He glanced to Erestor and nodded his head a little. They would have to speak of these rumors together later. Perhaps he would pay the councilor a visit tonight after all. 

Erestor shook his head with a laugh at Elladan’s poor reaction, “You’ve nothing to worry about Elladan, I promise you. You may search for an answer all you want, but the one you seek, you will never find.” The councilor carefully placed his schedule pack in the drawer and returned his quill to its place on his desk.

“If you believe yourself so superior to your brother, then why begrudge him the right to ask for further education?” Erestor asked curiously. “I can assure you, t’was he who sought me out, and that I have shown him nothing which he did not ask for. Does that put your mind to rest?”

Elladan lifted one interested brow, a light smirk on his lips as he nodded, “Yes Erestor, I believe that does put my mind at ease. I cannot imagine the rumors about the two of you being true anyhow.” He glanced to Elrohir and smiled warmly, “Keep your secrets then _muindor nin_ , I will not begrudge you them. Just be aware of what the talk in the rest of Imladris is implying about your late nights together.”

Elrohir blushed a little, silver eyes darting away from his twin at the thought that there were those in their home that truly believed him to be of loose virtue. Not that it should matter to anyone but himself, it bothered him still. “I will keep it in mind, Elladan. Thank you.”

-finis


End file.
